


The Abraham Option

by SophistD



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophistD/pseuds/SophistD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locke smiled, the eyes dark and full of regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abraham Option

TITLE: The Abraham Option  
AUTHOR: Doqz  
FANDOM: Lost  
ARCHIVE: Please ask.  
DISCLAIMER: Main characters mentioned belong to JJ Abrams . No profit is being made.

*****

"Haven't you grasped it yet?"

Michael forced his screaming, aching muscles and looked up into Locke's sad, tired wiseman's face.

John's eyes looked ancient with the darkness as he stared back at him, blood trickling down the split cheek, the battered frame of the empty AK cradled in his arms with the same instinctual care he showed Claire's baby. It should have seemed obscene, incongrous but it didn't.

Perhaps he was just too tired.

Locke smiled, the eyes dark and full of regret.

"It's a probability engine. And it's alive. Of sorts. And sentient. But just too alien, too other to interact with us by itself. We are too old. Too set in our narrow, limiting vision of real and not. Our minds would break rather than bend. Just like the Others. It needed something that was not yet formed.

"A child." Eko whispers, his eyes wide with the waking terror.

"Your son is part of it now, Michael. The manifestation of Potential. It's living form. The Avatar of all possible futures."

"What are you driving at, John?" Jack's voice was hoarse and unfriendly, his eyes ugly with self-hate. He knew already but couldn't say it.

Locke never turned away, still looking at Michael with those old, sad eyes.

"You have to kill Walt, Michael. You're the only one that can."


End file.
